leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Arceus (M12)
|type1=Normal |ball=None |prevonum=493 |pokemonname=Arceus |noevo=incap |current=Arceus's World |java1=Akihiro Miwa |enva1=Tom Wayland }} Arceus (Japanese: アルセウス Arceus) is a major character who appeared in Arceus and the Jewel of Life. History Thousands of years in the past, when the world was threatened by a meteor, Arceus summoned all of its power and tackled the massive rock, destroying it. However, in the process Arceus lost the sixteen Plates that gave it life and began to die. At this time Damos discovered the dying Pokémon, then found one of the missing Plates and returned it, giving Arceus strength to pull back the others and thus fully recover. In gratitude for Damos's actions, Arceus detached five of its Plates and formed the Jewel of Life, which it loaned to him in order to make the desolate wasteland of Michina Town rich and fertile. Arceus did, however, stipulate that the Jewel of Life had to be returned. The date was the next solar eclipse – an event that was a harbinger of Arceus's appearance – but when Arceus appeared to reclaim the Jewel, Damos viciously attacked it with the intent to kill, much to its abject shock. Arceus managed to fight off the attack and counter, killing Damos, then it went into a deep sleep, vowing to humanity when it next appeared. In the present day, Arceus's imminent awakening caused distortions in both the Spatial World and the Temporal World. Therefore, and , believing that the other had invaded its territory, battled over Alamos Town, thus setting off the events of The Rise of Darkrai. This battle caused imbalances in time and space that had to be corrected in the Reverse World guarded by , causing pollution in that world in the process and setting off the events of Giratina and the Sky Warrior. Its next appearance came in the era of and , during which it appeared in Michina Town and began passing down its Judgment to destroy the area. Sheena attempted to return the Jewel of Life in this era but inadvertently gave it a fake (which had been created to further prevent it from retaking the real Jewel), making it even angrier. When the creation trio appeared to protect the world from Arceus, Palkia restrained it while Dialga sent the heroes back in time to Damos's betrayal. In the ancient past, the group discovered that Damos was controlled by another man, Marcus, who had grown bitter with his belief that returning the Jewel of Life to Arceus would result in Michina Town once again becoming desolate and wished to destroy it to prevent such events, making them realize that the legend of Damos's betrayal was a lie. By manipulating Sheena, Marcus nearly succeeded in killing Arceus and permanently altering the fabric of space-time (nearly destroying Ash and all of the other heroes except Damos in the process). Fortunately, Damos managed to reach the last bit of life in Arceus's heart, giving it enough strength to reabsorb the Jewel of Life from Ash, saving it from certain death. It then revived the heroes, and they returned to the future. Although Arceus was still furious when they returned, the past finally caught up with the present, and it remembered Ash's role in saving its life, thus soothing its rage and, as it later remarked, making it feel part of the world Ash and the others lived in for the "first time". Personality and characteristics Arceus was a trusting Pokémon to any individual who was willing to join forces with it, as demonstrated with Damos. However, after betraying Arceus when he was hypnotized by Marcus, Arceus changed its way and wanted to work alone. It also expressed hostility towards humanity due to this, and mercilessly attacked , , and for trying to protect humans. It became that way during the present until , , and went back in time to stop Marcus. With the past altered, Damos managed to bond with Arceus and Ash when they both tried to return the Jewel of Life. As soon as Ash and the others went back in their own time, Arceus became friendly towards Ash, and everyone else due to their past being altered. Forms :See also: List of Pokémon with form differences → Arceus Moves used mod 4}}|0=Judgment|1=Flamethrower|2=Twister|3=Blizzard}}.png|Using mod 4}}|0=Judgment|1=Flamethrower|2=Twister|3=Blizzard}}}} In the manga In the movie adaptations Arceus appears in the of the twelfth movie where it played the same role as it did in the film. Voice actors |bordercolor= | |ja=美輪明宏 Akihiro Miwa |en=Tom Wayland |de=Reinhard Brock |da=Rasmus Krogsgaard |fi=Tero Koponen |it=Marco Balzarotti |vi=Huỳnh Thiện Trung |ko=정재헌 Jeong Jaeheon |nl=Finn Poncin |es_eu=Rafael Azcárraga |pt_br=Felipe Grinnan |pl=Waldemar Barwiński}} Trivia * Arceus's Plates appear as a single color and are brick-shaped in the games, but in the movie, they are coffin-shaped and glow in rainbow colors. However, in the episode Journey to the Unown!, they appear as they do in the games. * According to ADR director Tom Wayland, Arceus was originally going to be voiced by actor of and fame. However, before his recording session, there were difficulties with D'Onofrio's agent and he was unable to record for the movie. After re-auditioning, Tom Wayland himself was chosen to voice Arceus instead. Related articles * Dialga (movie) * Palkia (movie) * Giratina (movie) Category:Mythical Pokémon (anime) de:Arceus (Anime) es:Arceus (anime) it:Arceus (F12) zh:阿爾宙斯（電影系列第12作）